Arkana
by T'Atja-Amaretto
Summary: Severus Snape muss nach einem Unfall feststellen, dass nichts mehr so ist, wie es einmal war (inklusive Freunde und Feinde) und dass ein Kartenspiel von nun an sein Schicksal bestimmt.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Uns gehört wie immer rein gar nix aus dem Potter Universum, bis auf eine Handvoll Nebenstatisten, die in dieser Geschichte nicht zu Schaden gekommen sind und auch sonst keinerlei seelischen Qualen davongetragen haben. Danben möchte ich auch noch einen Dank an Wolf Haas und seine Werke aussprechen, die einen gewissen Einfluss auf diese Geschichte hatten. Achtung: Spoiler-Gefahr!  
  
Arkana  
  
Prolog  
  
Das laute Knallen einer Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er öffnete die Augen, konnte jedoch durch das grelle Licht nichts sehen. Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, doch sie waren zu weit entfernt, um ihre Bedeutung entschlüsseln zu können. Er fühlte, dass ihm nur noch wenige Sekunden Bewusstsein blieben. Fieberhaft suchte er nach irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung, das nicht von dem grellen Weiß verschluckt wurde. Aus den entfernten Grenzen seines Geistes erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf seine Hände. Sie waren verbrannt und blutverschmiert, schmerzten jedoch nicht. Dafür war das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf umso stärker. Die Halluzinationen kamen bruchstückhaft. Gedanken aus seiner Kindheit, seiner Jugend und die verzerrte Spiegelung all dessen, was ihn in diesen Dämmerzustand versetzt hatte. Und genau diese letzte Erinnerung nahm er mit in den tiefen Schlaf, in den er nun versank.  
  
"Der Patient wurde vor achtundzwanzig Tagen mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung eingeliefert. Er war bei seiner Ankunft nur kurz bei Bewusstsein, danach ist er ins."  
  
"Er ist wach."  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte der junge Heiler, der durch den Einwurf seines Vorgesetzten vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht worden war.  
  
"Er ist wach." Der Mann beugte sich über das Bett des Patienten und sagte mit einer tiefen, festen Stimme: "Können Sie mich hören?"  
  
Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, öffnete der Patient die Augen. Schwerfällig drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Worte zu kommen schienen. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur allmählich an das Licht und ließen die Umrisse der beiden Männer vor seinem Bett, bruchstückhaft aus einem dunklen Schatten in sein Bewusstsein dringen.  
  
Derjenige, der ihn vermutlich direkt angesprochen hatte, stand noch immer über das Bett gebeugt und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war von kleiner und leicht untersetzter Statur. Sein schütteres Haar war bereits ergraut und sein Gesicht hätte durchaus sympathisch gewirkt, wenn da nicht diese starrenden, kalten Augen gewesen wären. Neben ihm stand ein jüngerer Mann, der auf seinem Minipergamentblock nun eifrig Notizen machte. Dazwischen rückte er seine Brille zurecht, die alle paar Sekunden eine Reise zu seiner Nasenspitze antrat.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" sagte der Mann mit den starrenden Fischaugen nun schon etwas lauter als zuvor.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" wiederholte er noch einmal in einer Lautstärke, die vermutlich bis auf den Flur zu hören sein musste. "KÖNNEN SIE MICH VERSTEHEN?" Er redete jetzt so laut und deutlich mit ihm, als würde er versuchen einem geistig zurückgebliebenen Schwerhörigen etwas klarzumachen. Dadurch erzielte er bei dem Patienten einzig und allein den Erfolg, dass die Intensität seiner Kopfschmerzen nur noch ins Unermessliche anstieg.  
  
"Collins?"  
  
"Ja?" antwortete der junge Mann daneben und richtete sich die Brille.  
  
"Was denken Sie?"  
  
"Ähm..vielleicht ist er stumm?"  
  
Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort.  
  
"Collins, Sie würden es nicht einmal in tausend Jahren schaffen, EINE richtige Diagnose zu stellen! Miss Hughes, können Sie Collins weiterhelfen?"  
  
Erst jetzt registrierte der Bettlägerige, dass auch noch andere Personen im Raum waren, die in etwas weiterer Entfernung um ihn herum standen und sich ebenfalls Notizen machten.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, der Patient leidet an einem posttraumatischen Gedächtnisverlust, mit verzögertem Reaktionsvermögen und einer dazukommenden Redeschwäche."  
  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut, Miss Hughes. Da scheint jemand mein Buch 'Flüche, über die man sich den Kopf zerbricht' gelesen zu haben", wohlwollend nickte der Mann mit den Fischaugen, doch sogleich setzte er mit einem weniger enthusiastischen Gesichtsausdruck weiter fort, "Aber leider hat Ihnen das auch nicht weitergeholfen, denn Sie liegen komplett falsch!"  
  
Er wartete einige Sekunden, in denen er unheilvoll in die Runde von Nachwuchsheilern blickte und sie somit ganz schön nervös machte.  
  
"Dieser Hoffnungslose hier," dabei wies er auf den Patienten im Bett, "kann von Glück reden, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Obwohl es sicherlich unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er irgendwann noch einmal sprechen, geschweige denn seine Umwelt wahrnehmen und mit ihr interagieren wird, denn sein Gehirn besteht nur noch aus Matsch. Die Ursache war die relativ starke Einwirkung eines selbstausgesprochenen Fluches aus nächster Nähe. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er nicht gerettet worden wäre. So gesehen."  
  
"Äh, Sir? Heiler Bertram?"  
  
"Was ist denn?" fuhr Bertram den jungen Mann an, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Ich glaube der Hoffnungslose will uns was sagen."  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Patienten, der nun den Mund leicht geöffnet hatte. Es schien so, als würde er versuchen Wörter zu formulieren. Alle Anwesenden traten näher, um besser verstehen zu können, doch kein einziger hörbarer Laut trat über seine Lippen. Schließlich richtete die Gruppe ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Bertram. Wenn jemand wusste was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, dann musste er das sein oder zumindest hofften sie das. Denn er hatte sich offensichtlich bereits bei der Diagnose, dass der Hoffnungslose nie wieder eine Reaktion auf seine Umgebung zeigen wird, ordentlich getäuscht.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nur noch Matsch von seinem Gehirn übrig." war Bertrams einzige Erklärung. Damit ging er an seinen Schützlingen vorbei zum nächsten Patienten. 


	2. Kapitel 1

"Was machst du heute Abend?"  
  
Collins ging gerade das Krankenblatt durch, während Hughes das Kopfkissen des Patienten aufschüttelte und dabei nur mit sehr wenig Fingerspitzengefühl vorging.  
  
"Ich habe Nachtdienst auf der Hoffnungslosenstation und du?" fragte Hughes ihren Kollegen.  
  
"Ich habe eine Verabredung."  
  
Collins versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, doch er wurde von der jungen Praktikantin sofort durchschaut.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn prüfend an, dann begann sie laut loszulachen, wobei sie sich schließlich sogar den Bauch halten musste.  
  
"Hey, was gibt's denn da zu lachen?"  
  
"Ja genau, weil du eine Verabredung hast."  
  
Sie begann abermals zu lachen, was mehr an das Kichern einer sterbenden Hyäne erinnerte als an einen Menschen, und ließ den Kopf des Patienten dann zurück auf sein Kissen fallen. Die beiden gingen zum nächsten Bett und begannen mit derselben Prozedur von vorne. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sorgten sie dafür, dass der Patient neue Bettbezüge und ein frisches Nachthemd bekam und die alte Wäsche direkt in den Wäschekorb außerhalb des Zimmers verfrachtet wurde. Beim Aufschütteln des Kopfkissens wurde aber noch auf Handarbeit und zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt mit dem Patienten Wert gelegt und somit begann Clarissa Hughes wieder von vorne mit der Quälerei des Kissens und des Patienten. Der Gesichtsausdruck des letzteren hatte sich zwar kaum merklich verändert, aber irgendwie schien man ihm doch anzusehen, dass ihm das Gerede und vor allem auch das Gelächter der Praktikantin seine letzten Nerven raubten, von denen er nach Aussagen der Heiler sowieso nicht mehr viele zu besitzen schien.  
  
"Armer Kerl. Liegt seit drei Wochen nur so da. Wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen, ihn einfach sterben zu lassen." murmelte Collins vor sich hin, während er das Krankenblatt des Mannes genauer betrachtete.  
  
"Unsinn, dann hätten wir einen Patienten weniger zum Üben."  
  
Hughes begann wieder zu kichern, doch urplötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einer angsterfüllten Maske.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Collins, der den abrupten Stimmungswechsel nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Ihre einzige Antwort bestand darin, dass sie ihren Blick zu dem Bettlägerigen wandte und ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, wodurch sie eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Chefheiler der Station erhielt.  
  
"Was? Was ist mit ihm? Ist das einer deiner Scherze?" fragte Collins gekränkt. Anscheinend war er es leid, von seiner Kollegin zum Narren gehalten zu werden.  
  
"Seine..seine" stammelte Clarissa und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Ist das ein Ratespiel?"  
  
"Hand..seine Hand, du Idiot!" brüllte sie ihn nun an. Sie hatte sich einigermaßen gefangen, denn über den ersten Schock hinweg, begann sie nun mit dem Geschrei.  
  
"Was zum." begann Collins, sprach aber nicht weiter. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Hand des Hoffnungslosen, die sich mit festem Griff um das Handgelenkt der Praktikantin gelegt hatte.  
  
"Cool." entfuhr es ihm, wodurch er sich sogleich Clarissas zornerfüllten Blick einhandelte.  
  
"Tu doch was!" forderte sie ihn auf, wobei sie vergeblich versuchte, die Hand des Patienten von ihrem Handgelenkt zu lösen.  
  
"Was denn? Soll ich ihm die Hand abhaken?"  
  
Collins schien die ganze Situation Spaß zu machen. Er schob kurz die Brille zurück, die bereits wieder nach vorne, zu seiner Nasenspitze gerutscht war, und beugte sich dann etwas näher zum Patienten.  
  
"Ich glaube er will uns was sagen." stellte er fest und plötzlich klang er wie ein richtiger Heiler und nicht mehr wie der schwache verunsicherte Praktikant, der noch vor ein paar Minuten von seiner Kollegin aufgezogen worden war.  
  
Der Hoffnungslose bewegte tatsächlich die Lippen, doch es war kein Laut zu hören.  
  
"Is schon gut, Sir. Lassen Sie sich ruhig ein wenig Zeit. Was möchten Sie uns sagen?"  
  
Beruhigend sprach Collins auf den Mann im Bett ein und auch Clarissa Hughes war nun ruhiger geworden. Gespannt warteten die beiden ab, ob der Patient vielleicht doch noch eine Silbe herausbrachte.  
  
"Hör..hören." kamen die stotterten Worte aus dem Mund des Kranken.  
  
"Wir hören ihnen ja zu, Sir." unterbrach Hughes ihn und unterstrich ihre Aussage mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken.  
  
".auf.damit."  
  
Die beiden Heilerassistenten warfen sich fragende Blicke zu.  
  
"Er möchte, dass wir mit irgendwas aufhören." ließ Clarissa ihre erste Vermutung verlautbaren.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich warst du zu grob beim Kissenaufschütteln. Bis jetzt hattest du doch immer nur Glück, weil die Hoffnungslosen sich dagegen nicht wehren konnten."  
  
Collins musste unwillkürlich über seinen eigenen kleinen Scherz lachen. Er wurde jedoch sogleich von einem "Aua!" seiner Kollegin unterbrochen.  
  
"Lockern Sie endlich Ihren Griff um mein Handgelenk und lassen Sie mich los, Sie Irrer!" fuhr Clarissa den Patienten an, der ihr Handgelenkt noch fester drückte, als zu Beginn.  
  
"Hören.Sie auf..zu..sprechen..." zischte der Kranke die beiden jungen Heiler an.  
  
Diese Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn jetzt war es an den beiden, den Hoffnungslosen nur stumm anzustarren.  
  
".und.", setzte der Mann weiter fort, "hören Sie vor allem..mit dem...Gekicher auf."  
  
Damit ließ er Clarissas Handgelenk frei, was die jedoch kaum merkte. Vollkommen perplex sah sie zu Collins und als hätten es beide zuvor einstudiert, stürmten sie gleichzeitig aus dem Zimmer und brüllten den ganzen Flur entlang nach dem Chefheiler.  
  
Im Nachhinein wäre es für Severus Snape vielleicht doch besser gewesen, wenn er mit dem Sprechen erst gar nicht begonnen hätte. Denn damit traten die Probleme erst richtig in sein Leben. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Chefheiler Bertram mit seinen beiden aufgebrachten Praktikanten im Schlepptau, das Zimmer des "sprechenden Hoffnungslosen" betrat, wurde es nur noch schlimmer.  
  
Zuerst nahm Bertram die Krankenakte zur Hand und blätterte sie einige Male durch, bevor er sich direkt an den Patienten richtete.  
  
"Mr. Snape, wissen Sie wo Sie sind?" fragte Bertram sachte.  
  
Die beiden Praktikanten standen hinter dem Chefheiler am Bettende und hielten erwartungsvoll den Atem an.  
  
"Im Tierpark?" lautete die geflüsterte Antwort, die Bertram binnen einer Sekunde jede weitere Hoffnung nahm.  
  
"Zwischen Hyänengehege.und... und Affenhaus?" setzte Snape weiter fort und trotz seiner Schwäche lag eine Portion Zynismus in der Aussage.  
  
Das folgende Kichern hinter seinem Rücken, machte es Bertram leicht die Antwort seines Patienten nachzuvollziehen.  
  
"Klappe, Hughes." fauchte er die junge Frau an.  
  
Clarissa fuhr augenblicklich zusammen, als hätte Bertram ihr einen Schlag versetzt.  
  
"Es scheint, als hätten wir hier einen richtigen Spaßvogel. Collins!"  
  
"Äh, ja Sir?"  
  
"Veranlassen Sie, dass Mr. Snape in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt wird. Danach geben Sie Mitchell Bescheid."  
  
Nachdem sich der junge Praktikant auf den Weg gemacht hatte, drehte sich Bertram abermals dem Kranken zu. Hughes hatte derweilen ihren Block gezückt und kritzelte nun eifrig darauf herum.  
  
"Sir, wissen Sie warum Sie hier sind?" wollte der Heiler wissen, doch Snape schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, wobei er sich einem stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Schädelhälfte gewahr wurde. Langsam fasste er sich an die Schläfe, um die Stelle, von der dieses unsägliche Pochen ausging, mit den Fingern aufzuspüren.  
  
"Sie wurden von einem sehr starken Fluch aus nächster Nähe am Kopf getroffen." erklärte der Heiler ihm.  
  
"Ein Fluch?"  
  
"Ja, ein Fluch den sie selbst ausgesprochen haben."  
  
"Das.das kann nicht sein."  
  
Abermals durchfuhren ihn Schmerzen, als er mit einer Geste seines Kopfes die Unglaubhaftigkeit von Bertrams Worten aufzeigen wollte. Krampfhaft versuchte Snape sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, das Bertrams Aussage entkräften konnte.  
  
"Ich.ich war unterwegs.und.."  
  
"Man hat sie in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes gefunden, Mr. Snape. Sie haben versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wie es scheint, habe ich mich abermals selbst übertroffen und vielleicht werden Sie bald schon wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen können."  
  
Erfreut über seine fabelhafte Heilkunst, schenkte der fischäugige Heiler dem Patienten und sogar seiner Praktikantin ein kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
  
"Nein...nein..das ist unmöglich." stammelte Snape und sah sich hilfesuchend in dem Zimmer um. Es musste doch wenigstens ein vernünftiger Mensch auf dieser Station sein. Irgendjemand, der ihn nicht wie einen kompletten Idioten behandelte oder zumindest abwartete, bis er ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Selbstmordversuch unternommen."  
  
Snapes Stimme klang ruhig, obwohl seine Augen die Aufgebrachtheit in seinem Inneren reflektierten. Betram ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Er drehte sich zur Praktikantin um und mit gedämpfter Stimme, die Snape trotzdem die Möglichkeit gab, jedes Wort genau mitanzuhören, sagte er: "Das Leugnen stellt erst den Beginn des Heilungsprozesses dar."  
  
Hughes schrieb diese Information sogleich in ihrem Notizblock nieder. Bertram blieb nicht mehr zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment kam Collins zurück. Mit ihm trat ein weiterer Mann ein, der durch sein eigenes kränkliches Aussehen gar nicht wie ein Heiler wirkte, aber von Bertram als solcher vorgestellt wurde.  
  
"Mr. Snape, ich möchte Ihnen gerne Heiler Mitchell vorstellen. Er ist eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der psychologischen Fluchschäden. Mitchell, wir haben hier einen außergewöhnlichen Fall vor uns. Einer als Hoffnungsloser abgestempelter Selbstmörder, der alles abstreitet."  
  
"Faszinierend", war Mitchells einzige Antwort und Snape wurde augenblicklich noch elender zumute. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Severus Snape hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verschwendet den Fischen in dem winzigen Aquarium zuzusehen, das auf dem Fensterbrett von Mitchells Büro stand. Der Seelenheiler selbst saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war gerade damit beschäftigt, einige wichtige Informationen niederzuschreiben, wobei er ständig mit seinem Federkiel kratzende Geräusche auf dem Pergament verursachte. In diesem Augenblick hätte Snape gerne mit den Fischen getauscht, auch wenn die Tierchen durch die Sonneneinstrahlung nicht mehr gar so frisch aussahen.  
  
Seit Snape Fortschritte im Sprechen und Laufen machte, waren seine Probleme von Tag zu Tag stetig angewachsen. Die Kompetenzstreitigkeiten zwischen Bertram und Mitchell waren dabei nur sein geringstes Problem. Beide Heiler sahen in ihrem neuen, früher als hoffnungslos abgestempelten Patienten, die Chance zusätzlich etwas Ruhm und Ansehen zu ernten. Sie waren vollkommen besessen davon, hinter Snapes Unfall und der raschen Genesung zu kommen.  
  
Dabei legte Bertram mehr Augenmaß auf verschiedene Testverfahren, die er selbst entwickelt hatte, um das Geheimnis zu lüften. Die Untersuchungen des wortkargen Chefheilers waren jedoch nichts im Gegensatz zu den Sitzungen bei Mitchell. Der hatte es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seinen Patienten von der Selbstmordtheorie zu überzeugen. Dabei verzichtete er mittlerweile aber auf das Wort "Selbstmord" und sprach ständig nur von dem "Unfall", da Snape noch immer alles andere als verständnisvoll auf den vorangegangenen Ausdruck reagierte.  
  
Was Snape zusätzliches Kopfzerbrechen bescherte, war der Umstand, dass er nichts über die Außenwelt in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Die Patienten hier drinnen wurden stärker abgeschirmt, als die Insassen in Askaban. Daneben schien auch niemand aus dem Orden großes Interesse für sein Schicksal zu zeigen, denn er hatte in all den Wochen keinen einzigen Besuch empfangen. Am meisten vermisste er die weisen und unterstützenden Worte von Albus Dumbledore. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte es stets geschafft ihm ein ruhigeres Gewissen zu bescheren. Doch die Tage vergingen und mit ihnen auch die Hoffnung, in naher Zukunft das vertraute Gesicht des alten Mannes zu erblicken. Es war, als hätte alle Welt ihn vergessen und auch wenn er früher die Einsamkeit zu schätzen gewusst hatte, fühlte er sich jetzt nur mehr verloren und alleingelassen.  
  
"Also gut, dann erzählen Sie mir bitte ganz genau, was Sie gemacht haben, bevor Sie das Bewusstsein verloren haben?"  
  
Mitchells Stimme riss Snape aus seinen Selbstmitleidsgedanken.  
  
"Ich muss Ihnen ein Kompliment machen", antwortete dieser nach einer kurzen Pause. "Sie könnten mit Ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit nicht einmal meinen dümmsten Schüler übertreffen. Ich habe Ihnen die Geschichte bereits acht Mal erzählt und Sie haben es noch immer nicht verstanden."  
  
"Dann erzählen Sie es eben noch ein neuntes Mal", fuhr Mitchell ungerührt fort.  
  
Snape seufzte leise und schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf. Er hatte von Foltermethoden gehört, die in diesem Augenblick anziehender erschienen, als das Gespräch mit seinem Gegenüber.  
  
"Ich war in Hogsmeade und habe einige Einkäufe getätigt", begann er, vermied dabei jedoch zu erzählen, wen er vor der kleinen Shoppingtour noch getroffen hatte. "Ich machte mich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich in einem Zimmer aufwachte, in dem ich von Ihrem inkompetenten Krankenhauspersonal versorgt wurde", erwiderte Snape mit einer merklichen Andeutung von Missmut in der Stimme.  
  
"Schön, aber was passierte zwischen dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts und Ihrem Erwachen bei uns? Können Sie sich denn nicht an den Fluch erinnern?"  
  
Mitchell versuchte es jetzt auf die mitfühlende Art und war aufgestanden, um auf dem Stuhl neben Snape Platz zu nehmen. Dadurch glaubte er anscheinend vertrauensvoller zu wirken, als wenn er hinter seinem protzigen Schreibtisch thronte.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Fluch ausgesprochen, aber das würde ich in diesem Moment gerne nachholen", erklärte der Patient geduldig und fuhr dann weiter fort: "Wären Sie präziser in der Aufstellung Ihrer Suizidtheorie, dann müssten Sie bereits festgestellt haben, dass ich Rechtshänder bin."  
  
"Was hat denn das damit zu tun?" fragte der Seelenheiler und seine Mimik zeigte einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung, den Snape ruhig öfter auf Mitchells hochnäsigem Gesicht zu sehen erhoffte.  
  
"Die Kopfwunde war links."  
  
"Das beweist gar nichts."  
  
Aufgebracht erhob sich Mitchell von seinem Platz und fing an, im Raum umherzugehen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung kam es Snape so vor, als könnte er dem jungen Heiler beim Denken zuhören. Als Mitchell seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Patienten richtete, trug er einen übertrieben mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau und Snape bekam das ungute Gefühl, als wüsste der Heiler mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir unsere heutige Sitzung an dieser Stelle unterbrechen."  
  
Diese Aussage überraschte Snape. Mitchell hatte bis jetzt immer auf die genaue Einhaltung der Zeiten für ihre Sitzungen geachtet.  
  
"Wieso denn das? Habe ich Sie mit meiner Aussage aus dem Konzept gebracht oder noch besser, zum Logisch-Denken animiert?" fragte Snape und klang plötzlich ziemlich selbstgefällig. Die plötzliche Verunsicherung Mitchells gefiel ihm. Er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er alleine dafür verantwortlich war.  
  
Mitchell quittierte die Aussage nur mit einem kalten und abschätzenden Blick in Richtung seines Patienten und fügte dann hinzu: "Nein, Mr. Snape, ich habe nur vergessen, dass ich noch einen anderen wichtigen Termin einhalten muss. Aber da Sie plötzlich dermaßen viel Interesse an dem Fortgang unserer Sitzungen zeigen, werde ich die verlorengegangene Zeit von heute selbstverständlich an die morgige Stunde anhängen. Dann werden wir versuchen Ihrem abhanden gekommenen Gedächtnis mit Hilfe von Hypnose auf die Sprünge zu helfen." Während Mitchells Grinsen immer breiter wurde, schwand in Snape jegliche Hoffnung, seinem Peiniger in nächster Zeit zu entrinnen.  
  
Nachdem Snape das Büro von Mitchell endlich verlassen hatte, ging er den Korridor zu seinem Zimmer entlang. Seine Stimmung befand sich auf einem momentanen Tiefstand. Am liebsten hätte er etwas kaputtgeschlagen, um seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Doch er befürchtete, dass Mitchell dies wiederum gegen ihn verwenden könnte.  
  
Es war sehr dunkel, obwohl alle Kerzen entlang des Flurs brannten, und es herrschte eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Nachdem Snape einige Meter weitergegangen war, fiel ihm auf, woran das lag. Er war bereits seit mehreren Tagen auf dieser Station, aber noch nie hatte er die Korridore dermaßen leer vorgefunden. Mit wachsender Beunruhigung beschleunigte er seine Schritte, doch ein leises Kratzen, das in der menschenleeren Umgebung wie ein lautes Hallen klang, ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten. Er drehte sich um, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Kurz vor seinem Zimmer angekommen blieb er abermals stehen und spähte den dunklen Gang entlang. Das Geräusch schien nun nicht mehr hinter ihm zu sein, sondern vor ihm. Leise ging er weiter und als er an eine Biegung kam, an der ein weiterer Flur nach links abzweigte, entdeckte er zwei Heiler, die aufgebracht miteinander tuschelten und anscheinend etwas oder jemanden suchten, denn sie leuchteten jeden Zentimeter des Flurs vor ihnen mit ihren Lampen aus. Da in diesen Gemäuern ständig irgendwelche Leute abhanden kamen, um endlich einmal der Kontrolle des Personals zu entgehen, dachte sich Snape nicht viel dabei und machte kehrt. Er ging nur wenige Schritte, als er in einer kleinen Nische vor ihm eine dürre Gestalt entdeckte, die vollkommen starr vor dem steinernen Vorsprung mit den darauf befestigten Kerzen stand. Beim Näherkommen erkannte Snape, dass es eine Frau war, die gerade mit der blanken Hand in die Flamme greifen wollte.  
  
"Noch nie davon gehört, dass Feuer heiß ist?"  
  
Die Frau zuckte zusammen und drehte sich rasch zu ihm um. Im Kerzenlicht erkannte er, dass sie noch ziemlich jung war. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung waren schmutzig, sie trug weder Schuhe noch Socken und in ihrem wirren Haar hatten sich kleine Zweige und Blätter verfangen. Die Haut zwischen den Schmutzflecken war blass und mit Kratzern übersät.  
  
"Was würdest du sagen, wenn du aus einem Spiel mit achtundsiebzig Karten, einundvierzig Mal denselben Trumpf ziehen würdest?" flüsterte sie ihm aufgebracht zu.  
  
Sie hatte begonnen, nervös an den Wunden auf ihrem Handgelenk herumzukratzen und verwischte dadurch das Blut, das nun austrat, über Hände und Arme.  
  
Snape wollte schon die Heiler rufen, um diese Verrückte einsperren zu lassen, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern. Es war nicht das Mädchen selbst, sondern irgendetwas in ihrem Blick, das ihn veranlasste zu antworten.  
  
"Ich würde annehmen, dass das Prinzip der Wahrscheinlichkeit aufgehoben wurde."  
  
Sie winkte ihn näher zu kommen und holte gleichzeitig einen Stapel Tarotkarten unter ihrem verschmutzen Gewand hervor, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte.  
  
"Ich will Sie ja nicht beleidigen, aber ich muss gestehen Sie riechen nicht besonders gut", sagte Snape und trat trotz ihrer Geste, noch einen Schritt weiter zurück. Der Schlamm, der an ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Gesicht haftete, verströmte einen unbeschreiblich grauenvollen Geruch, der beim Näherkommen an Intensität nur zunahm. Die Frau schloss die entstandene Lücke zwischen ihnen, indem sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und ihm die Karten, die sie wie einen Fächer in ihrer Hand ausgebreitet hatte, vor seine Nase hielt. Um dem ganzen Spektakel ein Ende zu machen, zog Snape eine Karte. Von dem Bild lachte ihm der Narr entgegen, der mit hochaufgerichteten Kopf und Blick in den Himmel auf einen Abgrund zusteuerte. Snapes Gegenüber riss ihm abrupt die Karte aus der Hand, mischte sie sorgfältig unter die anderen und hielt sie ihm abermals entgegen.  
  
"In Ordnung, das reicht jetzt." Er wollte sich gerade wieder zum Gehen aufmachen, als sie ihn unvermittelt anbrüllte:  
  
"ZIEH EINE KARTE!"  
  
Von der Heftigkeit ihres Ausbruchs irritiert, griff er fast automatisch nach den Karten und als er damit in Berührung kam, wurde er augenblicklich von einem grellen Licht geblendet.  
  
Die Frau war fort, auch der Korridor. Vor ihm lag ein dichtbewachsener Wald. Der Wind, der durch die Baumkronen fuhr, hinterließ ächzende und knarrende Laute, die ringsum alles in eine beängstigende Stimmung tauchten. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz ließ Snape zusammenzucken. Doch das Ganze währte nicht lange, dann wurde er wieder von dem Lichtblitz getroffen, der ihn zurück an die Wand taumeln ließ.  
  
Mit pochendem Herz und zutiefst beunruhigt wollte er die Frau zur Rede stellen, doch die beiden Heiler waren schneller gewesen. Durch den vorrangegangenen Schrei der Frau angelockt, kamen die zwei Männer eiligst angelaufen.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich, Llynya. Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Und wie du wieder aussiehst. Wo sind deine Schuhe?"  
  
Seufzend packte der eine die Frau am Arm und zog sie mit sich, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Der andere war neben Snape stehen geblieben und beobachtete ihn besorgt.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr. Snape?"  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte nur kurz und stemmte sich von der Wand ab.  
  
"Sind Sie sicher? Sie sehen irgendwie verstört aus."  
  
"Mir geht es gut", versicherte Snape dem Heiler, der sich daraufhin zwar zögernd, aber doch ein für allemal umdrehte und seinem Kollegen folgte.  
  
Eine lange Zeit stand Snape nur so da und blickte vor sich hin. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er da gerade gesehen hatte, doch er war davon überzeugt, dass es besser wäre, auf keinem Fall Mitchell oder irgendjemand anderem hier davon zu erzählen. Erst als er sich zum Gehen wandte, wurde er sich der Karte bewusst, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Er hob sie hoch, in den Lichtschein der Kerze. Darauf zu sehen war der Narr, der noch immer seelenruhig auf den Abgrund zuspazierte. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Professor Severus Snape war wohl niemals als heiterer Zauberer zu bezeichnen gewesen, aber in dem Verlauf der letzten Wochen hatte seine missmutige Stimmung den bisher bestehenden Rekord-Tiefpunkt geschlagen und war weit darunter gerutscht.  
  
Die Wochen seines Krankenhausaufenthalts schienen sich in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen und noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht. Doch was noch schlimmer war, es ging auch kein Stück voran. Sein Tagesablauf hatte sich eingespielt und dabei eine zermürbende Monotonie bekommen. Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen, dazwischen immer wieder Sitzungen bei Mitchell, der sich am Liebsten selbst reden hörte und noch immer eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, ohne einsehen zu wollen, das Snape ihm diese einfach nicht geben konnte. Und je öfter der Heiler auf die eine oder andere Weise nachbohrte, desto weniger war Snape bereit sich zu bemühen.  
  
Seit seine körperliche Gesundheit wieder ganz hergestellt war, ließen ihn die Heiler auch hin und wieder im Park des Hospitals spazieren gehen. Das konnte man als die einzige erfreuliche Abwechslung bezeichnen. Zumindest klärte die kühle Luft die Sinne, auch wenn jeder seiner Schritte von einer Schwester überwacht wurde, die zu allem Überdruss auch noch ein Auge auf ihren Patienten geworfen zu haben schien. Snapes Nerven lagen blank. Er fragte sich wie lange das noch so weiter gehen mochte. Mitchell würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor er nicht seine Antwort hatte. Er kam also kein Stück vorwärts.  
  
Darüber hinaus schien ihn der Rest der Welt in seiner misslichen Lage völlig vergessen zu haben. Snape hatte von vorneherein nicht mit viel Besuch gerechnet und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er auch gut darauf verzichten konnte, doch dass sich nach vier Wochen Krankenhausaufenthaltes noch keine Menschenseele bei ihm hatte blicken lassen verwunderte ihn schon. Zumindest war er davon ausgegangen, dass Dumbledore ihm einen Besuch abstatten oder ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens sich nach seinem Zustand erkundigen würde. Aber anscheinend interessierte sich niemand mehr für ihn.  
  
An diesem Morgen, an dem eine helle Februar-Sonne durch das kleine Fenster in Snapes Krankenzimmer schien, war der Professor soweit, gar nicht mehr mit Besuch zu rechnen.  
  
"Sooo..."  
  
Die helle Stimme sägte an seinen Nerven und Severus erlaubte sich ein leises Seufzen. Jeden Morgen um die gleiche Zeit betrat dieselbe, blonde Schwester sein Zimmer um ihm das Frühstück zu bringen. Und jeden Morgen hatte sie das selbe naive Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und auch jeden Morgen kehrte sie genau eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurück, um mit exakt der selben Frage das benutzte Geschirr wieder abzuholen. Es war übrigens auch die selbe Schwester, der Professor hatte sie bis heute nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt und gedachte es auch nicht zu tun, die ihn auf seinen Spaziergängen begleitete und sie ging Snape maßlos auf die Nerven.  
  
"...ich hoffe, sie haben brav ihren Teller aufgegessen."  
  
Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch und sie bekam dadurch einen noch dämlicheren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie das benutzte Geschirr zurück auf das Tablett räumte.  
  
Der Professor verzichtete wie jeden Morgen auf eine Antwort. Soviel Mühe war die Sache einfach nicht wert. Mit unbewegter Miene beobachtete er, wie sie die Teller aufs Tablett stellte und es hochnahm. Normalerweise hätte das Ritual nun damit geendet, dass sie ihm ein letztes dümmliches Lächeln zuwarf und dann wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit wieder verschwand. Doch nicht heute...das Lächeln war da, aber sie ging nicht. Stattdessen blickte sie Snape weiterhin an.  
  
"Draußen wartet Besuch auf Sie, Professor." verkündete sie und schien sich darüber zu freuen, als wäre es ihr eigener. "Möchten Sie ihn empfangen?"  
  
Snape zog überrascht beide Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
"Selbstverständlich!" antwortete er kühl und musterte die Schwester abwartend.  
  
"Schön." sie nickte erfreut und Severus verbiss sich eine Bemerkung angesichts dieser überflüssigen Aussage. Wenigstens drehte sie sich nun um und öffnete die Tür um den Besuch herein zu lassen.  
  
Snape hatte recht genau Vorstellungen davon, wer nun sein Zimmer betreten würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich Dumbledore, oder auch ein anderes Mitglied des Phönix-Ordens...vielleicht Lupin oder McGonagall ...aber seine Erwartungen erfüllten sich nicht. Stattdessen stand nun Lucius Malfoy in der Tür.  
  
Seine ganze Haltung drückte Arroganz aus, als er auf Snape zuging und im Vorbeigehen der Schwester einen erzürnten Blick gönnte. Ein Malfoy war es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ihn warten ließ. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Snape sie kannte, war das Lächeln von dem Gesicht der Schwester verschwunden. Sie schien es für das Beste zu halten, das Weite zu suchen und verschwand nun entgültig.  
  
Snape erhob sich, als Malfoy vor ihn getreten war. Malfoys Gebaren, seine aufrechte Haltung, der herablassende Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die Autorität, die er ausstrahlte, vermittelten ihm stets das Gefühl, dass man diesem Mann Respekt entgegenbringen sollte, auch wenn es Severus ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber dieses Mal war noch etwas anderes in Malfoys Augen. Der Professor meinte darin Bewunderung zu erkennen. So etwas kam bei Lucius Malfoy höchstens dann vor, wenn er Voldemort persönlich gegenüberstand und Snape konnte sich nicht im geringsten erklären, wie es jetzt dazu kam.  
  
"Lucius?!" begrüßte Snape seinen Gast mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Severus, bleib sitzen." sagte Malfoy großzügig und neigte zur Begrüßung ebenfalls kurz das stolze Haupt mit dem langen weiß-blonden Haar, doch Snape verzichtete darauf der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Er fühlte sich wohler, wenn er Malfoy auf Augenhöhe gegenüberstand.  
  
Malfoy ignorierte diese Tatsache schlichtweg und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. "Ich bedauere, dass es mir nicht möglich war dir früher einen Besuch abzustatten, aber du weißt...die Verpflichtungen."  
  
Malfoy lächelte auf eine sehr hochmütige Art entschuldigend.  
  
Snape zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte ohnehin nicht erwartet dich hier zu sehen, Lucius." entgegnete er kühl, aber ehrlich.  
  
"Severus..." Lucius Gesicht offenbarte seine Amüsiertheit. "was denkst du von mir?" Glücklicherweise war dies eine rhetorische Frage....Snape hätte sie nur ungern beantworten wollen.  
  
"Dies ist nicht die Umgebung in der ich mich für gewöhnlich aufhalte." fuhr Lucius fort und blickte sich etwas angewidert um, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. "Aber ich möchte es doch nicht versäumen dir meine Bewunderung und meinen Dank auszusprechen."  
  
Severus hielt es für das Beste seine Verwunderung über Malfoys Worte zu verbergen. Er sprach heute wahrhaftig in Rätseln, doch Severus hoffte darauf, bald hinter den Sinn zu kommen... allerdings möglichst ohne dabei als völliger Idiot dazustehen.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund mir zu danken, Lucius." erwiderte er gelassen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten schien er Malfoy für kurze Zeit aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben. Lucius musterte ihn einige Sekunden verwirrt, doch dann lachte er kurz und eisig auf.  
  
"Bescheidenheit ist keine schöne Eigenschaft, Severus." sagte er lächelnd. "Damit kommt man nicht weit. Man muss zu seinen Verdiensten stehen. Dumbledore war lange unser größter Dorn im Auge. Nun, da er verschwunden ist, ist der größte Widerstand gebrochen und unser Weg ist geebnet."  
  
"Dumbledore? Verschwunden?"  
  
Jetzt wusste Severus wovon Malfoy sprach und es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Für einen kurzen Moment entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge, bevor er sich wieder bewusst wurde vor wem er stand. Mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, riss er sich zusammen.  
  
"Was für ein glücklicher Umstand." fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Den wir dir zu verdanken haben, Severus!"  
  
Malfoy klopfte mehrfach mit dem silbernen Knauf seines Stockes gegen Snapes Brust und drückte damit seinen Stolz aus.  
  
"Es heißt durch deinen Verrat konnte Dumbledore aus dem Weg geschafft werden."  
  
Noch ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Snapes eisige Maske hielt dem Druck stand, doch in seinem inneren geriet seine ganze Welt ins wanken. Das konnte nicht sein.  
  
"Es ist nur bedauerlich, dass du Dumbledore nicht in unsere Hände ausgeliefert hast." fuhr Malfoy fort, während in Snapes Kopf die Gedanken rasten. "Aber wir sollten nicht undankbar sein. Ich hatte nur gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, wo Dumbledore sich nun befindet."  
  
Unvermittelt sackte Snape zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Es wurde immer schwerer für ihn die Fassung zu wahren. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. War das die Antwort, die ihm fehlte?  
  
"Nein." stieß er hervor.  
  
Wieder riss er sich zusammen, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bekämpfte den Drang Malfoy einfach aus dem Zimmer zu werfen.  
  
"Nein," wiederholte er noch einmal gefasster und war sich Lucius durchdringendem und abschätzendem Blick durchaus bewusst. "Im Moment kann ich es dir leider nicht sagen, Lucius. Mein Gesundheitszustand ist leider noch nicht vollkommen hergestellt. Mir fehlen noch einige bedeutende Erinnerungen. Die Heiler sagen, ich brauche Ruhe. Ich werde dir gerne zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt alles berichten, doch im Moment fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage dazu."  
  
Es gefiel Severus nicht vor Malfoy eine Schwäche zugeben zu müssen, vor allem wenn sie zumindest teilweise auch noch vorgetäuscht war, doch es musste jetzt sein.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst, Lucius."  
  
Malfoy beobachtete Snape einen langen Moment, dann nickte er langsam.  
  
"Bedauerlich," sagte er ruhig " aber verständlich. Ich werde sehen, ob ich es einrichten kann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal wiederzukommen. Ich bin wirklich neugierig alles zu erfahren."  
  
Snape nickte zustimmend. "Ich werde versuchen all deine Fragen zu beantworten, sobald ich wieder vollständig genesen bin."  
  
"Dann wünsch ich dir eine gute Besserung."  
  
Malfoy viel es sichtlich schwer seine Pikiertheit über die plötzliche Zurückweisung Snapes zu verbergen. "Ich bin sicher deine Krankenschwester wird sich rührend um dich kümmern."  
  
Mit diesen zynischen Worten drehte sich Lucius Malfoy auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter Malfoy geschlossen hatte, sackte Snape in sich zusammen. Er stütze die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das konnte nicht sein! Er würde Dumbledore niemals verraten! An niemanden! Oder doch? Immerhin fehlten ihm noch immer die Erinnerungen. Voldemorts Anhänger waren überzeugt, dass er es war. Und was war mit den Mitgliedern des Phönix- Ordens? Dachten sie auch, dass er Dumbledore verraten hatte? Was wussten sie? Wussten sie etwas, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte? Was war mit Dumbledore passiert? Es gab so viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Aber er brauchte Antworten.  
  
Snape fasste einen Entschluss. Er konnte nicht mehr länger untätig herumsitzen...jetzt nicht mehr. Er musste Antworten finden. Er musste zurück zu seinen "Freunden"..  
  
TBC  
  
******************  
  
Wie die ganze Sache weitergeht, werdet ihr bald erfahren. 


End file.
